The Great Reunion, Zelda's Confession
by Chiki Nani
Summary: For various incarnations, Princess Zelda has been fighting fiercely to oppress her feelings regarding each Era of Chaos and Destruction and her love for the Hero. Finally, after so long, she snaps. Set just before the Great Reunion, it's my alternative version of what would have transpired around those scenes.


**All characters mentioned are owned by Nintendo, I own none of these characters, due to me being creatively challenged. Lol, but yes, I own _nothing._**

* * *

"Princess Zelda?"

Zelda turns away from the window, Peach, the voice who called her. The Toadstool Princess slowly approaches the young Matriarch, seeing her stoic expression.

"Are you okay?"

The Sage of Time looks at the shorter Princess and merely shrugs at her question.

Peach raises an eyebrow at her. "Mr. Game & Watch said that we are seconds away from landing at the Isle of Ancients."The brunette Princess simply looks at her.

"There are rumors that the heroes are there."

Zelda raises an eyebrow.

"Including your very own hero, Link."

Finally, the blonde Princess received a reaction. She barely caught the melancholic pain in Zelda's eyes, as the Princess had turned around to look back at the window.

_"He is no hero of mine."_

At those words, Peach was startled. "What do you mean?"

_"The Hero of Twilight was Hyrule's Hero. But he was not mine." _

"Zelda," Peach started but was interrupted.

_"I caused my people pain. Hyrule, Skyloft, The Twilight Realm, The Surface, Subspace Emissary. Everywhere I go, it's always my fault. Because I didn't take action faster. I didn't prepare my country for disaster. I let the King of Evil take over my lands, knowing already that it was going to happen years before. I caused everyone's pain. I caused _him_ pain. I made him lose his childhood; I ruined it even more by taking him back into it. He was all alone in the Lost Woods because he went to look for a friend that I knew disappeared. Yet, I let him go. He became a _stalfos_, for crying out loud. I used him. I was every step of the way, to make sure that he would follow through. I cost him the love of his life! And now I taken the Demise's incarnate to here, where the power of the Triforce is waned compared to the other influences from all of your worlds. And now, the man I loved for centuries will face off yet another enemy, I knew would come. But only this time, the enemy is stronger than ever. I don't deserve a hero. I deserve to _rot. _Along with Tabuu." _ Nayru's chosen hissed with tears, now fully faced with the Mushroom Princess, who had a horrified look in her face.

_Zelda?_

What the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom didn't know was that the back door of the Halberd was fully open and all the Smashers were gaping at her with their jaws open and heartbroken expressions, including her very own Hero of looked over to him, who was side by side with Mario, Pit, Young and Toon Link, others.

_Link?_

Farore's Chosen swallowed and slowly, dropping his sword and shield, walked over to her, fully knowing that everyone had their eyes on them. Zelda did the same.

However as they were walking, a blue light glowed from Zelda's heart, a green light from Link's. As they approached each other, the light began glowing brighter and brighter. Then spirits would appear to the side of each incarnate from the corresponding lights. The Smashers, excluding Link and Zelda, gasped as each of the incarnations of both appeared to the sides.

Hylia's Hylian Reincarnation stood next to Zelda and a smile glowed at her features as she smiled across from herself to the Goddesses' Chosen Knight, who lovingly smiled at her.

The Hero of the Minish came next along with the Princess of the Light Power, who was bouncing up and down in excitement of seeing her childhood friend.

The Princess of the Four Swords giggled and shyly looked down while the Four colorful Links fought to get her attention.

The Hero of Time and the Sage of Time locked eyes shot waves of love at each other while the Sage's Shadow looked away.

The Young Hero of Time looked at the Younger Princess of Destiny shyly while Goron, Zora, Deku Scrub, and Fierce Deity Link teased them.

The Hero of Winds, along with the Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature, appeared parallel to Tetra, who was smirking at the Hero of Winds, and the Princess of the Flame of Despair.

The Blue Eyed Beast, along with and imp and the Hero of chosen by the Gods, glowed in front of the Matriarch of Hyrule. Both the Hero and the Princess regarded themselves royally and coldly, yet love shined between them.

The Hero's Shade glowed next to the other Links, tears in his eyes as he glanced at his one true love, the greying Princess of Destiny.

The Legendary Hero, the Hero of Hyrule, the Hero chosen by the Ocean King and the Royal Engineer all smiled at their own maidens.

The Smashers were all astounded by what was in front of them. All of Courage and Wisdom's incarnations were standing side by side with the current holders of the Triforce, yet the Hero and the Princess never noticed them as they were too busy looking at themselves.

Link and Zelda finally stood less than a couple of inches from each other. Silence erupted for a moment.

_Zelda_, a voice whispered. Zelda broke away Link's eye contact to search for the voice, only to find Hylia, looking at her and simply coking her head to the side.

_Zelda_, this time, it was Link who spoke. Zelda looked back to him, tears in both of her eyes.

Link opened and closed his mouth several times, but finally settled on what to say.

_Never ever doubt my love for you,_ he finally said. _You were never at fault for the trouble in the world. In fact, because of you, the world knew how to survive the chaos thrusted upon us. _I _gained my courage to fight evil due to you. Anything that occurred was because of destiny. It is our destiny to fall and stand up more powerful, wisest and more courageous than ever. It's because of you that the Hyrule stands yet again after an Era of Chaos. Yes, one must suffer and sacrifice but ultimately, in the end, it is worth it all. Every time I'm in pain, every time I think on just giving up, I would close my eyes and think of you and I would gain my strength to keep going, _Link spoke, gaining more courage as he kept on uttering his words.

_Zelda,_ he gently cupped her cheeks._ Because of whom you are, and what you've selflessly sacrificed over the centuries that evil has come, I've only grown to fall in love with you all over again. Never think about the pain that you think you might have cost me, because all you have given me is a reason to stand up and fight. Love. _With that Link, grasping her cheeks, pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers. Zelda, pulled back immediately, looking at Link's eyes, only to press her lips against his once again. The spirits disappeared into both Link and Zelda's bodies as the kissing continued.

All the Smashers could do really was applaud and cheer. They did not know what exactly had transpired between them that led to their kissing, but they could guess it had more to do than just Tabuu.

After departing, Link and Zelda looked at each other, smiled and blushed as the other smashers were applauding them. They turned when they heard a yell, and smiled yet again as Young and Toon Link ran towards them and tackled them to the ground.

"Well, lovebirds, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to kick some ass, that bastard has my boxes." Snake interrupted. "Ow! Samus why did you hit me?" Snake asked.

"Genius, I'm over here." she nonchalantly replied back, checking her armor.

Snake felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around, he was met with the glares of Hylia and Hyrule's Matriarch.

"Sweet, two hot babes." Snake commented, looking up and down at each of them and was met with a pan to the face and a kick in his lower anatomy, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Next time, I'm going to burn you with Din's Fire." Hylia snared, holding the pan.

"Or I could just slice your genitals with my sword." The Brunette Princess nonchalantly murmured, pulling her long thin golden sword from out of nowhere and caressing it, causing Snake's skin to go pallid.

"Princess, do you even know how to use that sword?" The Hero of Twilight appeared with Hylia's Chosen Knight, smirking at the Princess-to-be-Queen.

"Blue Eyed Beast, do not tempt me into trying my sword out with you as my target." The Matriarch sneered.

"Try me, _sweetheart_." The Hero chosen by the Goddesses challenged.

"Twilight Hero, we are supposed to defend the honor of Zelda's incarnations, not challenge them to a _duel." _Hylia's Knight reproached.

"I envy you, Hylia, for having such a courageous and _chivalrous_ knight, whatever happened down the generations that caused me to get _this_?" The Sole Ruler of Hyrule commented.

"Well, I'm sorry _Princess_, for having the country side folks teach us how to survive instead of going to the Princess to beg for food by kissing her hand!"

"Oh, you're lucky, I don't like chivalrous otherwise, you would have been in trouble."

"Yes how _lucky_, am I" The Hero sarcastically said.

"Just shut up and kiss me." The Queen-to-be hissed.

"I will," and with that both spirits aggressively pressed their lips together and disappeared. Hylia and the Knight raised their eyebrows and disappeared, but not before sending Snake a glare.

"Smashers? I think we should go. Ganondorf and Bowser are about to use the Subspace Gunship." Metal Knight spoke. All Smashers nodded and began boarding the ships.

Link, stood up and extended his hand out to Zelda, which she gladly took. Young Link and Toon Link jumped up and raced each other to the Halberd. Link shaking his head, smiled softly at Zelda, and put his hand at her lower back.

_We will defeat any obstacle that will dare to threaten our well beings, understand? No matter how dangerous or chaotic it may seem at the time._ Zelda only smiled at his words, slightly tired at the emotional day, and kissed him softly at the lips.

_Let's go, we have a long day ahead of us and you need to get some rest. _Link kissed her on the lips and directed her towards the Halberd.

* * *

**If you like it, let me know why. If you hate it, fuck you(Just kidding) and let me know why. It's my very first story and I have some ideas I would like to try. All I will do right now, since I just started, is one-shots. If you have any ideas you would like me to write, just review. If there was something about the Legend of Zelda that I have incorrect, don't hesitate to tell me off. I give you permission to call me a fucking idiot and explain to me what I had wrong. Nevertheless, thank you for taking the time to even consider reading this. Please review, "favor" it, and fill my reviews with critiques. Thanks, loves!**


End file.
